1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet flushing device, and more particularly to a dual-flush toilet device that is capable of controlling and saving water thereof with one toilet flushing handle and is commonly applicable to all kinds of toilet cisterns.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates the existing dual-flush toilet device, wherein a toilet flushing handle set 11 is disposed at lateral surface of a toilet cistern 10. The toilet flushing handle set 11 comprises a first toilet flushing handle 111 and a second toilet flushing handle 112, wherein the first toilet flushing handle 111 links up with a first connecting rod 113. One end of the first connecting rod 113 is attached to an end of a first chain 133, wherein the other end of the first chain 133 is attached to a lower valve body 122. The lower valve body 122 is disposed on top of a flush valve 120 of an overflow tube 12 and the front side thereof is connected to an auxiliary float body 123. The second toilet flushing handle 112 links up with a second connecting rod 114, wherein one end of the second connecting rod 114 is attached to an end of a second chain 132; and the other end of the second chain 132 is attached to an upper valve body 121 that is disposed on top of the lower valve body 122. The second chain 132 is further disposed of a small float ball 131. When flushing stool, press the first toilet flushing handle 111 to lift the lower valve body 122 and discharge water; since the auxiliary float body 123 positioned in front of the lower valve body 122 has a large volume, the time required for the lower valve body 122 to cover up the flush valve 120 is longer and the discharged water amount is therefore larger. When flushing urine, press the second toilet flushing handle 112 to lift the upper valve body 121 and discharge water; since the small float ball 131 is of small volume, the time required for the upper valve body 121 to cover up the lower valve body 122 is shorter and therefore the discharged water amount is smaller.
The foregoing prior arts of the dual-flush toilet device (hereinafter the prior arts) are of the following deficiencies:    1. The first and second connecting rods 113 and 114 of different kinds of toilet cisterns are of different pressing angles, therefore the repair parts are not commonly applicable. When the original model's production stops, it has to be replaced by a repair part of different model or different brand, and the water discharge amount is hence inaccurate.    2. The first and second connecting rods 113 and 114 are capable of controlling the water discharge amount; however, the using of the small float ball 131 and the auxiliary float body 123 of the prior art to control water discharge amount is actually not accurate due to the swaying movement of the small float ball 131 and the auxiliary float body 123 caused by the water flow in the toilet cistern 10.